


June 12, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos smiled near a cake slice.





	June 12, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl and Amos smiled near a cake slice after they recalled defeating Livewire minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
